


First

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming Untouched, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Scorpius stroked a curious finger over Al’s hole, and a violent shiver coursed through Al’s body.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	First

****

Scorpius stroked a curious finger over Al’s hole, and a violent shiver coursed through Al’s body. Such a small sensation sending more blood rushing to his cock than even the hottest Muggle porn magazine (which Albus may or may not have stolen from James’ room).

Albus was lying on his bed, naked from the waist down, knees bent and legs spread, body on display for Scorpius’ eyes only.

It was the middle of summer holiday and the Potter-Weasley clan was off at various events for the day, leaving the pair of boys alone in the house. 

Albus and Scor had been dating for three months now, but they had barely done more than kiss and occasionally jerk off together. They had both wanted to take it slow, but the more that Albus thought about going further… the more he wanted it.

And today seemed like as good a day as any. So that’s how Albus found himself lying half-naked on his bed with Scorpius staring at him as though he was a pile of a thousand Galleons.

Despite the summer heat, Albus shivered where he lay, rolling the edge of his shirt nervously between his fingers. 

Scorpius seemed to snap out of a trance, and his brow furrowed as he met Al’s gaze. “Babe, what is it? Do you want to stop?” He crawled up the bed until he was lying beside Albus, a warm hand resting on Al’s chest comfortingly. “It’s okay if you’re not ready.”

Albus shook his head, bringing a hand up to cover Scorpius’ own. “It’s not that I don’t want to. I do. I’m just… I’m nervous. I’ve never had anything… in there? Aside from my finger a few times.”

Scorpius simply nodded next to him, no judgement or malice in his expression. “Can I ask what stopped you?”

Letting out a huff of laughter, Al replied, a blush blooming on his cheeks, “It’s going to sound pathetic, but my Uncle George was the first person in my family that I came out to. And when I told him, he gave me a talk about how I should be careful about what I stick up there because things might get stuck. It freaked me out! Go ahead and laugh, I know it’s ridiculous.”

A smile graced Scorpius’ lips, “I’m not going to laugh because it’s not ridiculous. I actually _did_ get something stuck up there one time. My dad had to take me to a Healer… it was mortifying. I couldn’t look at him in the eye for about a month afterwards. So, your strategy was way smarter than mine.”

They both burst into a fit of laughter, grinning at one another and then leaning in for a kiss. As they parted, Albus rested his forehead against Scor’s, “I think I’m ready to try again.”

He felt Scor nod against him and then he was shimmying back down the bed. 

Scorpius leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Al’s inner thigh, peppering the soft skin with a trail of kisses until he reached the crease of Al’s thigh, his warm breath now rushing over Al’s hole. 

“ _Shittttt._ ”

Scor seemed to catch on and leaned in to blow a rush of air over Al’s hole.

Albus could feel his pucker clench and something tugged deep in his stomach. 

“Is it okay if I lick you?” Scorpius asked as he pet a finger over Al’s rim. 

“Please. I mean, yes. I mean, yes please,” Albus babbled. 

Al could feel Scor’s smile as he pressed a kiss to the crease of Al’s thigh before leaning down and tracing over the hole with the tip of his tongue.

It was like nothing Albus had ever felt before. It tickled, but it didn’t make him want to laugh, it made him want to cry with pleasure. With each stroke of Scorpius’ tongue, Al felt like it stoked the flame of his inner fire. The pleasure kept building to new heights that Al hadn’t even realized existed.

Scorpius was growing bolder as time went on. His tongue became more insistent, pressing harder against his hole as his lips pressed in to suck and kiss the rim. 

Al’s fingers were curled into the sheets, clutching in an effort to keep himself grounded even though it felt as if his body was floating somewhere far above him. 

Suddenly Albus felt the tip of Scorpius’ tongue breach him, the warm wetness seeping inside. The sensation was overwhelming and perfect and not enough and too much and just right, all at the same time. 

And that’s when Al felt himself come. His painfully hard cock twitching and spurting come over his stomach and jumper as Scorpius continued to lick his inside arse as though his life depended on it.

Albus heard a loud moan, one that seemed to rumble through his body, shaking through him. (It took Al a while to realize that the moan had come from himself). 

As Albus came down from his high, he replayed the past few minutes in his mind and his first instinct was to feel ashamed. He had come so quickly and without being touched. They had barely even done anything. 

After a moment, Al looked down at Scorpius, worried that he would find disappointment or judgement staring back at him. 

But Albus was met with a grin that stretched wide across Scor’s face, a mixture of awe and desire clear in the quirk of his shining-wet lips.

“Fuck, Al… that was - that was amazing. You’re absolutely amazing.”

And in that moment, all of the fear and shame was stripped away.

Al turned to hide his face in a pillow - unable to contain a smile.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this little fic! I don't typically write this pairing, but I was just feeling inspired.
> 
> Comments and kudos are so very appreciated! <3


End file.
